Vegas Lights Are Blinding
by TEAMEDWARD4evr15
Summary: When Bella relunctantly takes a trip to Vegas with Alice,they meet Edward and Jasper poolside. What happens in Vegas never truly stays there. What can one date & some drinks bring into their lives? Life throws curveballs, catch 'em or go tumbling down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own Twilight or any characters, but I can make them do as I please.**

Bella POV

"Alice, have you finished packing yet?" I yelled down the hall.

"Yeah, but… ugh! Can you help me?" she grunted.

Alice was my roommate and my best friend, we were both juniors at UCLA. It was time for us to leave on our unfortunate trip to Vegas. I loved to party but Alice loved a little too much and I just didn't feel like going.

I walked down the hallway to Alice's room to find her sitting on top of her suitcase trying to zip it shut. She had so much crap in here; most of it I wouldn't even think to bring. This was one of four large luggage pieces that she had demanded she take with us on our trip.

"Why do you feel the need to bring so much shit?" I asked, sitting on the suitcase and pulling on the zipper.

"Because I have a day and night outfit, and makeup to match each and -…" I cut her off.

"Okay, never mind, bad question." I said. I finally got the zipper to cooperate.

"Ahh I got it!" I stood up satisfied with myself.

"Thanks girly!"

"Sure."

I went into my room and grabbed my duffel bag and large roller suitcase and headed into the living room to set it by the door. I trudged back into my room to change into the outfit that Alice had meticulously chosen for the car ride. I combed through my thick auburn hair before stuffing the brush into my bag.

Alice came prancing down the hall with one bag at a time placing them next to mine, when she came back with the last bag she set it on the floor and went through her list AGAIN. Once she was content with her work she yanked my hand and dragged me out the door.

I finished loading all the crap into the trunk of my Camaro and looked at Alice and said,

"Do we really have to go?" I whined. I was hesitant to go; being around a bunch of sloppy drunk people wasn't exactly my cup of tea.

"Yes Bella, now get in the damn car or else I am going to drive and I don't give a shit about the deal." I had made her deal that if she made me go with her to Las Vegas then she would have to let me drive. To be quite honest Alice's driving scared me a little. I got in and started the engine and backed out of the driveway to begin our five hour trip.

.

.

.

"Oh! Bella look I can see the lights!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, yeah great." I muttered.

I had been in the car with Alice for four and a half hours; I was on the verge I ripping my hair out. I exited the freeway and finally pulled into the parking lot of The Palms. We pulled up to valet and got out of the car.

"Good evening ladies." the man greeted us a little too warmly.

"Good Evening." Alice purred.

I handed my keys to the valet and he handed Alice the paper to get the car back as needed. We flagged down a bell hop and he helped us load our things onto a cart and lugged it over to the check in counter. Alice had made reservations a month ago so we just needed the room key. Once we had everything necessary we made our way up to our room and threw our heavy luggage in the entry way of our suite. I had to admit this room was breathtaking, the view was amazing too!

After I explored the suite I gathered my things and headed for the shower. Alice was unpacking our things and carefully putting all the clothes, shoes and makeup away.

When I got out of the shower I pulled the brush through my wet hair, slipped into pajamas and walked out to the bedroom to find Alice already there in her pajamas as well. When she glanced at me she grinned and shut the TV.

" Let's go to sleep, we are going to need our beauty rest! All those boys won't know what to do with themselves." she giggled.

I giggled along with her and pulled back the covers before climbing into the outrageously comfortable bed and turning out the lights. Alice was right; maybe this would be fun.

**This is my first chapter of my second story! This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I let it out. Let me know what your thoughts are, love it? Hate it? The link for this blog is on my profile! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight… unfortunately.**

" _Let's go to sleep, we are going to need our beauty rest! All those boys won't know what to do with themselves." she giggled._

_I giggled along with her and pulled back the covers before climbing into the outrageously comfortable bed and turning out the lights. Alice was right; maybe this would be fun. _

_._

"Bella, get up." I sleeping, what the hell.

"Come on! Wake up!" the voice hissed again. I simply rolled over with full intentions on going back to sleep. Then out of nowhere I felt the bed begin to bounce violently. I flew up into a sitting position, pushing my hair out of my face to see what the fuck was doing that.

I looked up to find Alice still in her pajamas jumping on the bed and giggling. I scowled at her before pulling the blankets out from under her feet. She landed on the bed with a soft thud; she just continued to laugh.

"What the fuck Alice!" I mumbled.

"It's 10:30! That means we only have an hour and half to get ready to go down to the pool." she answered matter-of-factly. Alice was always awake before 10 o'clock, it didn't matter what she had done the night before; which sometimes wasn't always pleasant. All she needed was a cup of coffee and she was good to go. Me on the other hand, I was not a morning person. At all. "Go take a shower and while your in there I will call room service to bring us some food. When you get out, I'll jump in and then I can do our hair and makeup." she continued.

"Okay, whatever."

I trudged myself into the bathroom and slammed the door. I walked over to the shower and turned the water on and began undressing myself waiting for the water to heat up. Once it was warm enough I stepped into the water and let the steam consume me. I washed my hair and my body and shaved my legs meticulously. The last thing I needed was to have a patch of hair on my legs when I was in my bathing suit. I finished up in the shower and got out wrapping a towel around myself, knowing that Alice had laid out my clothes for me already. I walked back into the room and found my bikini and a cover-up was laying on my bed waiting for me. Alice came walking in from the living room already dressed and a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. I reached for it wanting to get a sip but she backed away with a stern look.

"You can have your own once your dressed." she scolded.

"Fine." I pouted.

I turned around with my clothes in hand and went back into the bathroom to get changed. I shut the door and dropped my towel onto the floor. I pulled on my black bikini and my white cover and headed back out, determined to get a cup of coffee. I made my way into the dining area and found Alice sitting at the table nibbling on a strawberry and reading a magazine. She glanced up when she heard me walk in and smiled.

"Here you go sunshine." she said sliding a steaming cup over to me.

I snatched away from her and began to sip it. Vegas had some damn good coffee. I set my cup down before reaching over and grabbing a plate and filling it with fruit, toast, eggs and bacon. It looked amazing and I was actually starving. I finished eating and Alice had finished getting ready, now she had begun her work on me.

She was putting my hair in loose curls and she put some light mascara, blush, and lip gloss on and I was ready. I went back to the room and grabbed me bag and put everything necessary in there.

"Bella, let's go!" Alice shouted.

I slid my feet into my simple black flip flops and picked up my bag before heading out the door with Alice. We walked down the hall and found the elevator, we stepped in and pressed the 1st floor button. When the doors opened we were greeted by the busy lobby, there were people everywhere. We made our way through the lobby and we finally made it to the pool. There were a shit ton of people out here too.

"Over here!" Alice said, yanking me over to a pair of pool chairs that were right next to the water.

I pulled my towel out of my bag and draped it over the chair and sat down and pulled out my magazine and tanning spray. I began to spray a generous amount onto my skin and rubbed it in. Once I was happy with it, I put the spray back into my bag and laid back in the chair and began flipping through my magazine.

"Ohhh, I spy some serious man candy at two o'clock." Alice whispered.

I glanced up slyly from behind my magazine and saw what she was talking about and let me tell you they were hott, but the one on the left was drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare, apparently I stared a little to long because I made contact with the gorgeous one and he smiled and elbowed his friend before nodding in our direction. I cowered behind my magazine, scolding myself for being so obvious.

"Holy crap they are coming over here." Alice squealed.

'Oh no, shit." I cursed.

I began fumbling around trying to make myself look busy before Alice's small hands came down over mine and she said,

"Relax would'ya."

I laid back again and picked up my magazine just as they stopped in front of us. I pretended I hadn't noticed. Alice looked up pretending to be surprised and smiled.

"Well, hello there." the blonde one said, he had a slight southern twang in his voice.

I glanced over at Alice you had the biggest grin on her face. She had a weird fetish with men and accents, if you had an accent and you were attractive then she would be all over you.

'Hello yourself." she purred back.

I decided it was safe to look up and found that the gorgeous one was staring at me. My head was beginning to swim in his glory. I tried to take in his features, he had copper hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed and ran his fingers through it. He had perfect chiseled facial features, he was probably at least 6'2 and his body was amazing. He had washboard abs and his arms were toned and muscular. I wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped up in his arms. I shook my head before making eye contact again.

"Hey." he said laughing.

"Hi." I squeaked nervously.

"I'm Edward and this is my friend Jasper." he said.

'I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you."

I glanced over to find Alice having no problems making new friends she already had him sitting on the end of her chair and they were holding a steady conversation. Damn her!

I looked back over at Edward and found him still staring at me. I blushed looking down and tucking piece of hair behind my ear.

"What?" I stuttered.

'Excuse me for staring, but you are beautiful." he said.

"Thank you." I said blushing deeper.

I saw out of my peripheral vision Alice stand up and take Jasper's hand and head towards the pool. What the hell, she never goes into the pool, she must be really into him.

"Would you like to join them?" Edward asked. He was smiling at me and that melted away any hesitation I had before.

I smiled at him and stood up grasping his hand and tugging him towards the water.

I dipped my toes in the water first, testing it, it felt nice so I stepped down the stairs. I still had a hold of his hand and I was loving it. I decided to play it safe and stay in the shallow end for now.

"So;" Edward began, " Do you go to school?'

"Yeah, I'm an English major at UCLA."

"No shit! Wow I go to USC, we are rivals." he laughed.

I laughed with him and found that this wasn't as hard as I thought.

"What are majoring in?" I wondered.

"Oh, I'm in law and I play football." he said shrugging his shoulders'

"No way! Are you _the_ Edward Cullen?" I squealed.

"Yeah the one and only." he laughed.

"Sorry I totally sounded like a fan girl, but wow this is so cool!"

"It's okay." he laughed again.

I can't believe that I am standing next to Edward Cullen, while he was shirtless no less.

"Bella!" Alice called.

I looked over at her and she was coming toward me towing Jasper behind.

"Come on let's have a chicken fight, you verses me."

"Okay," I said, "Are you prepared to lose Brandon?"

"We'll see, Swan." she said.

I turned around to Edward, "You don't mind right?" I asked.

"Not at all! In fact it'd be my pleasure." he said.

I climbed onto his shoulders and I could feel his strong shoulders beneath my thighs. He walked toward Alice and Jasper and got into his stance waiting for the go ahead.

.

.

I had beat Alice every time but once and it was because Edward lost his balance. We had been at the pool all day and the only reason I could decipher the time was because the sun was beginning to set. We were now sitting underneath Edward and Jasper's cabana and were sipping on daiquiris.

"Well ladies, it is close to dinner time and I know I am hungry, so we were wondering if you wouldn't mind joining us?' Edward asked.

"Sure that sounds like a great plan." Alice and I replied.

"Okay then, how about we pick you up at your room in an hour?"

"Okay."

"What's your room number."

"819." Alice replied.

"Alright, see you then." Edward said.

With that in mind, we picked up our things and strolled up to our room squealing to each other the whole way. I, Bella Swan, the shy girl, was going on a date with Edward Cullen, the star USC quarterback, and I couldn't wait.

**Okay so I know the last chapter was short so I updated with this less than a day later! All the pictures from this chapter are on my blog! ( link on my profile). Next chapter will be the date and possibly a little loving. Leave me with you thoughts please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I, Bella Swan, the shy girl, was going on a date with Edward Cullen, the star USC quarterback, and I couldn't wait._

_._

When we got back to our room we were scrambling to find something to wear and how to do our makeup. We had been back no longer than 10 minutes, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is that?" Alice screeched.

"I don't know!" I said.

I ran to get the door tripping over a pair of heels in the process. I opened the door hastily to find a man in a hotel uniform holding a tray with a cover on it.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked irritated. I heard Alice come up behind me to see who it was.

"Yes, are you Bella Swan and Alice Brandon?" he asked politely.

"We are."

"Well I was sent here by Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale to deliver this note to you."

He then proceeded to lift the lid from the tray to reveal to red roses and a note. We each took a rose smelling them and smiling. And then we lifted the note from the tray before nodding at the gentlemen and saying thank you. Once we shut the door we opened the note and read it aloud.

"_We would like to ask that you wear your finest attire tonight, as we plan on sharing an exquisite meal with you. We also ask for your presence when we go to the Playboy Club after dinner for a few drinks. We will see you soon. Sincerely, Edward and Jasper." _

It was silent for a moment before the room erupted in a fit a giddy giggles and squeals. Alice and I were bouncing on the bed with enormous smiles plastered to our faces.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! We have definitely scored Bells!" Alice cried.

"I know, I am so fucking excited."

"Now, since we are going to a high end restaurant and the club, we need our dresses and heels." Alice was in full-on fashion mode. "See Bella, what would you have done if I hadn't made you pack your dress?"

"I know! I know! Thank you so much, I don't know how I survive without you!" I said dramatically.

"Okay we don't have much time, let's get down to business." she said. " Can you do your own makeup."

"Yeah, but what do you suggest I do."

"Hmm," Alice thought, "Do a smoky eye"

"Okay."

"And I will do your hair." she said as she walked away from me.

I turned around and picked up our huge makeup case , went into the bathroom and set it on the counter. I opened it up and began rummaging through it getting out everything I needed for my "smoky eyes".

Alice came into the bathroom 20 minutes later with her hair done just as I was putting everything away. She turned me to face her and looked at my work.

"Excellent job, B, I couldn't have done it better myself." she praised.

"Thanks, and good because I was not gonna do that again."

"Okay now I am going to curl your hair."

While she did my hair we chatted incessantly about Edward and Jasper. We giggled like a bunch of school girls, we probably sounded like we were 14 again.

Once my hair and Alice's makeup was done we hurried back into the bedroom and pulled on our dresses, helping each other with the zippers and slipping our shoes on. My dress was a black mini and the bust was diamonds encrusted and my shoes were silver and diamond encrusted as well. Alice had bought this outfit for me last Christmas and I knew she spent a fortune on it and now I would be forever grateful. Alice's dress was red with a back bow tied around the waist and she had diamond encrusted black heels. Once we were ready we turned around to face each other, Alice was the first to speak,

"Holy shit Bells! You look amazing, you are definitely a showstopper tonight!" she squealed.

"Are you kidding! _You _will be the one turning heads tonight!"

"We both will! We look hot as fuck!" she shouted.

Without warning we heard a light knock at the door. We looked at each other and squealed before we walked to the door and opened to one of my new favorite people. Well I think it was my favorite person, but I couldn't see his face because he was hiding behind a bouquet of roses as was Jasper. Edward handed me the flowers before leaning in to kiss my cheek sending butterflies through my stomach. Jasper did the same and I knew Alice was just going to die from excitement.

"Are you ready to go, ladies?" Edward sounded.

"Yes, we are, Alice you have the key right?' I asked.

"Yup, I have everything, let's go!" she chimed.

I shut the door and felt Edward's hand grasp my own as he led us down the hall towards the elevators. I felt Edward lean down and brush a piece of hair out of my face and whispering, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

I blushed a deep red and glanced at Alice who gave me a sly thumbs up.

I looked up at Edward and said, "You don't look half bad yourself." that was quite the understatement, he looked absolutely amazing right now. I was having a difficult time controlling my thoughts right now.

"Where are we eating tonight, boys, if you don't mind me asking." Alice asked.

'We are taking you lovely ladies to Simon's, it's the finest place in this hotel in my opinion." Jasper said.

They led us through the hotel until we finally reached our destination: Simon Restaurant & Lounge. We walked up to the hostess and Edward gave the woman the name for our reservations. We were quickly lead to a private area and seated. Edward held out the chair for me; the perfect gentlemen. He sat next to me and began looking at the drink menu. The waitress returned shortly and we ordered our drinks and an appetizer. I ordered a strawberry burst martini as did Alice and Edward and Jasper both ordered Jack and Coke. We sipped on our beverages and chatted with each other. When the waitress returned again we ordered our entrees.

While we were eating I kept stealing glances at Edward, for some odd reason the way his lips curled around his fork was really turning my on. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and smiled down at my plate. I couldn't believe I was on a date with such an amazing man.

Dinner passed smoothly and without incident, thank god. Once the check was paid we left a generous tip and left. Edward grasped my hand tightly and led us through the hotel again until we reached the club. I could hear the music playing and I couldn't wait to get inside.

As soon as we got inside we headed straight for the bar. Alice and I sat in the stools and the guys stood behind us. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders while we waited for the bartender to help us.

He finally made his way to us, "What can I get for you guys?'

"What would you like Bella?" Edward asked gesturing with his hand.

"I think I'll have a cranberry vodka." I said.

"And for the gentlemen?"

"I'll have Jack and Coke." Edward said, he was simple when it came to drinking or at least it seemed so.

"And can I get two shots of tequila?" I requested, I stole a glimpse at Edward and he was laughing.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I just like a girl who isn't a light weight."

"Oh well, you know, I learn from the best." I said, before winking at Alice.

She smiled back and ordered her own drink along with two shots of tequila. She and Jasper picked up the shots at the same time we did and we all clinked our glasses together and saying "Cheers!" before throwing them back.

We were all sitting and talking while we sipped on our drinks when Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand and drug me from my seat.

"Come on, Bella, let's dance! I love this song!" she yelled over the music.

I stood there for a moment before realizing it was Britney Spears -Till The World Ends. I smiled and pranced off with Alice leaving the boys staring after us.

Right as we reached the dance floor, we began dancing. We were bumping and grinding on each other knowing damn well that they were watching us. The first song ended and I glanced over at Edward; he was taking a drink and watching me over the rim of his cup. When he caught me looking he winked and smiled.

"Bella! We have got to make sure we keep these two! They are amazing!" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Definitely."

The next song began and we continued on our mission to get them to come join us. Alice turned around and I was in front this time and we were giving our sexiest dance moves. The song finally ended and by now I was beginning to break a sweat. Then Give Me Everything by Pitbull came on and not even a minute in I felt Alice disappear and arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see Alice now dancing with Jasper and Edward whose was holding me. Edward began softly singing in my ear; I couldn't help but blush. I continued to dance, and then I turned around to face Edward.

"So what made you come dance with me?" I asked.

"Well, you looked just fine without me but I wanted to know what it felt like to be grinded up against by you and I was not about to let those freaks dance with you," he said nodding in the direction of two belligerently drunk guys.

We danced to a few more songs before we decided to take a quick break and get drinks. We got back out there pretty quickly. We danced for awhile and I was having such a great time. I turned around to face Edward and put my arms on his shoulders. We made eye contact and we held it there for a long time. It felt like everything was in slow motion, I could hear Rihanna and Drake singing What's My Name, I could feel my heart beating in my chest and all I saw was Edward. It was only him and I; we were all that mattered in this moment. He whispered my name before leaning in a kissing my lips. My heart faltered and picked up in double time. My hands locked behind his neck and I kissed him back. His hands drifted down to my hips as we continued to sway to the music. Our kiss ended the same time as the song, I looked at Edward and smiled; I hadn't felt this way in so long.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and nodded with a smile. I looked over at Alice whose was still dancing with Jasper. I took a step over to her before pulling on her hand.

"Alice, I'm leaving." I said.

"Oh okay, do you need the roomkey?" she wondered.

"No I'm leaving … with Edward." I continued.

"Oohh! You go girl!" she said.

I went back to Edward and he took my hand and we left; we walked quietly back to the elevators. Once we got back to our floor Edward let go of my hand to fish through his pockets for his key. He pulled it out just as we reached his door, he opened the door and we walked into a perfect tidy room.

Edward shut and locked the door behind me, I was facing away from him and I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I slowly turned around to face him, I was met by his hesitant eyes. I walked forward to meet him. As soon as I reached him I yanked him forward and planted a kiss on his lips. I pulled away a moment later to look at him and we looked at each other only for a moment because Edward pulled me up to him and we continued like this for awhile. My hands had braided themselves into his hair and his were planted on my hips. He leaned down slightly ghosting his fingers over my ass and around my thighs, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Even in heels I was still much shorter than he was. One hand came up to cradle my face while the other stayed on my back. I was now using my legs to hold myself up. We made out heatedly for a few more minutes and he finally sat me back on my feet. I reached for his shirt, wanting more. I began working on the buttons, painstakingly slow one by one. I was glancing up every now and then to look at his face and he was intently watching me as I worked. I stood back up before he reached around me to my back and he was kissing my neck softly as his fingers fumbled with my zipper. He pulled it down and I shivered when the air met my skin. He pulled away from my neck but kept on his work.

"Look at me, baby." Edward whispered, hungrily.

I looked up into his green eyes and I instantly felt at home. His hands pushed my dress down around my hips and finally down to the floor. I kicked it away and was left standing in my bra, panties, and heels. I quickly kicked my shoes off and got on my toes to kiss Edward again. He picked me up again and walked us over to the floor-to-ceiling window and pressed my back against it. I was gasping for air but I wanted more, so I took the liberty of reaching between us and unbuckling Edward's belt and pants and pushing them to the floor. He quickly nudged his shoes off and flicked his pants and boxers away. Which just left me now. His lips attached themselves to my skin again and he was sucking softly on my neck, I leaned my head back allowing him better access; at the same time letting out a hushed moan. He reached one hand up behind us and unclasped my bra and threw it behind him. I snapped back to reality for the slightest moment before pulling away and saying,

"Wait, you have a condom right?" I may be drunk and I may be on birth control but that didn't mean I wasn't going to play it safe.

"Oh yeah, sorry, hold on, I'll be right back." he said and walked into the bathroom.

I took this time to take notice that I had been pressed up against the glass so many stories up, that thrill only turned me on more. The lights had stayed off so I knew no one could see us.

I didn't realize Edward came back until he whispered my name. I turned to meet him and just as I turned he stole my lips in his own. He lifted me back up and pressed up against the window again. Edward swiftly whisked away my panties and lifted me up slightly to meet him. I looked into his eyes and found him looking into mine and we stayed this way as he lowered me onto himself. We both moaned as we began to rock back and forth. I held onto his shoulders, anything because with how amazing I felt right now I could fall over the edge any moment. My back was beginning to stick to the window and every time I was pulled away from the window I could feel it. I could feel it building up in the pit of my stomach, it was coming fast. I felt that feeling of euphoria and ecstasy take over, I threw my head forward laying it against his neck as I cried out.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

As I was coming down from my high he went and he clung to me like I was everything to him. He moaned unintelligible words against my skin. He finally pulled his face away from me and placed a light kiss on my lips. He pulled himself from me and then it was just me again, I was just Bella. He walked us to the bed and set me down and he came and laid down next to me . I pushed the hair away from Edward's forehead and watched him as he kept his eyes closed and steadied his breathing. The last thing I remember was looking over at the window and seeing the condensation dripping down the window from where my back had been.

.

I think I was awake, I could feel someone's arm draped across my back. I could feel my head throbbing, threatening to explode at any moment. I slowly rolled over slowly as to not throw up or wake whoever was next to me. I turned my head and saw exactly who it was and last night came flooding back into my mind. I smiled at his sleeping face, he snorted quietly in his sleep. I couldn't help but giggle. That giggle apparently was not welcome because I felt my stomach churn and I bolted for the bathroom. Just as I reached the door I heard Edward call my name groggily.

I leaned over the toilet heaving what little I had in my stomach out, I felt Edward kneel behind me scooping my hair away from my face and holding it until I was finished. I leaned back against his chest, as he caressed the side of my face.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yeah I will be as soon as I rid my mouth of this foul taste." I muttered now embarrassed.

I stood up and walked over to the sink turning the water on and splashing it over my face. I then, reached over for a plastic cup and filled it with water and rinsed my mouth out.

"Here's some mouthwash, if you need it." Edward said.

I gargled with some mouthwash and spit it into the sink. I finally looked up into the mirror and o realized I was still naked and so was Edward. He didn't seem bothered in the least bit, but I went back into the room and began putting on whatever article of clothing was mine. Edward walked out of the bathroom and started handing me stuff.

"Hey, uh Bella, do you want to get a quick cup of coffee with me.' he wondered.

"Yeah, I'd love that! But can you give a minute to go back to my room and change and brush my hair?"

"Sure, would do you say we meet in the lobby in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds great." I said and I walked out the door.

I was walking down the hall trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, because I was wearing last night's outfit and I know that I wasn't ashamed but I didn't feel like receiving any glares right now. I was still looking down which was probably why I walked right into someone and fell flat on my ass.

'Oh shit! My apologies." he said.

I know that southern voice anywhere; I looked up and was met by Jasper who was looking down at me extending his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Well, good morning to you Miss Bella.' he said.

"Good morning, Jasper.' I said. And we then turned away from one another and continued to walk down the hall, I looked up every now and then to make sure I wasn't going to walk into anyone or anything.

I rushes into the room with the intent of getting in and out quickly but I was bombarded by Alice with a million questions.

"Alice, we have to talk later, I told Edward I'd meet him in the lobby to go get in 15.'I said.

"Oh okay, then, but you better hurry the hell up and get your little ass back here because we _have _to talk." she warned.

"Okay."

I ran into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and swept up into ponytail. I ran back into the room and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and slipped my feet into some flip flops. I walked over to one of my bags and took out the Tylenol and swallowed two down before heading out the door.

I met Edward in the lobby and even with a hangover he looked glorious. He once again. Grasped my hand and led me to the food court and he led to the Coffee Bean line. We ordered quickly and got our drinks. We went to sit at one of the tables, we just sat in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances every few seconds. Edward set his coffe down on the table and looked at me before speaking.

I held up my finger, "Can I just say something first?" I continued not waiting for a reply " Just so you know, I am not the one night stand type of girl."

'Oh, thank god, I was just about to say that I wasn't that type of guy." he said.

I laughed and said, "Good, that makes me really happy."

"Bella, listen, I know It seems like we're moving fast, but every other time I've been here I have never left with something special, and I hope to do that this time." he said.

I smiled and blushed. I took a sip of coffee and set it back down wanting to prolong the moment all while staring at him.

"And what exactly is it that you want, Edward?" I whispered.

"You."

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! If you want to know Bella's reaction, than you'd better review! All the outfits and songs are on my blog (here is a link: .com/)…. Sooo what did you think? What was your favorite part? Leave me with your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately, but I do own this plot. So ha-ha bitches.

"_And what exactly is it that you want, Edward?" I whispered._

"_You."_

I sat there in shock momentarily before speaking again.

"Me?" I asked dumbfounded.

Why would Edward fucking Cullen want a boring plain- Jane girl to be with him. Was I the only one seeing the problem here?

"Yes, Bella I want you." he said.

"Why?" I was not understanding his thought process.

"I mean, I know we've only known each other a day but I think… actually scratch that I _know _you are an amazing person and you are intelligent and to top it off you are fucking gorgeous.' he said firmly.

"Really? You think those things about me?" I said, tearing up. Now is not the time for emotional Bella!

"Yes." he repeated.

I was blushing a deep crimson now and I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stared at Edward in awe. What could I say back to him that would not make me sound stupid.

He seemed content to just sit here and stare at me too.

Then my damn phone shrilled loudly causing both Edward and I to jump, breaking us from our trance. I yanked it hastily from my pocket, pissed at whoever had interrupted my moment. I looked at the caller ID and it was none other than Alice.

"Yes?" I growled.

"Bella, where the hell are you? We have plans today remember; we are supposed to go the spa and get facials; We were gonna have a Bella and Alice day." she said.

"Oh yeah, shit I forgot, but we are still going to go I promise we are still on today. I'll be up in ten minutes. Love you Allie!"

"Love you too Bells." she said.

I hung up the phone and looked up at Edward and he had an amused expression on his face.

He spoke up before I had the chance to. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?" he asked, grabbing my hand over the table.

"Well, sort of, Alice and I had planned on going to the spa today." I said looked up at him sheepishly from underneath my lashes.

"Oh, well then go, you've had these plans for awhile." he said stroking the back of my hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Bella, seriously, go have fun with Alice and Jasper and I will find something to do. When you are done you can text me and then go from there. Which reminds me you don't have my number." he said.

He pulled his phone from his pocket before handing it to me and picking mine up from the table. He began typing in his number and I did the same, fumbling a few times in my haste. I seriously needed to chill the fuck out. I finally got it right and handed his phone back to him, he glanced at it and grinned before putting it in his pocket.

He grinned because I'd given him my number, he was seriously messing with my brain. Normally I gag at girls who acted the way I was right now.

I stood up with Edward and we threw our empty cups away and walked towards the elevators.

"I'd like to walk you back to your room." he requested.

"I'd love that." I smiled.

I was seriously acting like a teenager and hanging on his every word. For fuck's sake I've known him for a day and I felt like I'd cry without him. Get a grip Bella!

He walked me to my door and at first we just stood there awkwardly and then Edward gently reached up and cradled my face before leaning down and kissing me. He stroked my cheeks and moved his mouth across my face and down my neck. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pecked my lips once more and leaned away from me slowly with his crooked smile playing on his lips. I smiled at him before letting go and reaching for the door.

"Goodbye Edward, I'll see you later." I murmured softly.

I turned toward the door and pushed it open feeling our fingers unbraid themselves from each other. As soon as I shut the door Alice yanked me toward the couch and forced me down before shouting, "Spill, Missy!"

"Agh, Alice I have a massive headache please lower your damn voice."

"Ok, jeez, excuse me for being a little excited." she giggled.

"A little?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella, tell me what the fuck happened last night." she growled.

"Well, after we left we walked to his room and we had…." I paused for dramatic effect, it would please Alice. "The most amazing sex EVER!" I jumped up throwing my hands in the air for some added flair. I instantly regretted it, I sat back down and put my head in my hands to stop the room from spinning.

Alice laughed at me before patting me on the back.

"Well, B, I am going to say that I am proud of you for growing a pair but I do not condone one night stands." she said concerned.

"Oh please, like you didn't sleep with Jasper, you dirty skank!" I laughed pushing her.

"Hey now, we did a whole lot more than sleep." she whispered.

'Gross, Allie!"

"So what happened during coffee?" she wondered.

"Well let me tell you, what he said. It was so fucking amazing. He said that he's never taken anything special home with him before and that he wants me." I said.

Alice just sat there with a weird look on her face and then - scaring the shit out of me - she jumped into my arms and squealing.

"Oh my god, he totally is like in love with you!" she screamed.

I laughed at her comment before I shoved her off of me, her incessant bouncing was making me nauseous again.

"I am going to jump in the shower and then when I get out we can head down to the spa." I informed her.

"Okay, hurry up." she said, walking over to the bed and turning on the TV.

I quickly showered and got dressed, letting my hair dry on its own, because Alice was being pushy.

.

.

.

We had been at the spa for hours now and we were getting a manicure and then we were leaving I couldn't take this girly crap anymore. I told Alice that I wanted to grab something to eat, I was starving. Once my fingers were painted the brightest shade of pink on planet earth, thanks to Alice; I called Edward.

It rang three times and he answered.

"Hello Bella." he said smoothly.

"Hey." I murmured breathlessly.

"Are you done at the spa?" he asked.

"Yeah thankfully."

He laughed before continuing, " Did you have fun?" he wondered with sarcasm.

"I had enough of the spa for awhile." I laughed with him.

"Alice and I are going to get something to eat and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" I questioned.

"Yeah that sounds nice, how about we call room service and stay in we can go to your room or you can come over here." he replied.

"Okay that sounds even better, and I think you should come to us.' I said.

"Alright Bella, we'll see you in a little while.'

Alice and I made our way back to the room and when we stepped off the elevator and turned toward our room, we saw Edward and Jasper there waiting outside our room in the hallway. When they heard us they looked over before smiles broke out on all of our faces. They started walking towards us when I realized what Edward was wearing and he was clad in dark blue jeans that hung just right in his hips and a simple white t-shirt. He was wearing the simplest of outfits; yet he still managed to knock the breath out of me. As soon as he reached me he grabbed me up in a bear hug and swung me around. He set me down and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered."Anytime for you beautiful." he responded.

He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled my through the open door. Alice and Jasper were already inside and going through the room service menu. Edward and I sat down on the couch across from them and started suggesting what we wanted as well.

The food was delivered 30 minutes later and we all sat around the table talking and totally pigging out. I was having an awesome time just sitting in my hotel room.

It was around eleven o'clock and we were all laying in bed watching Inception, I used to think Leonardo DiCaprio was pretty sexy, but he was now put to shame with who was laying next me with his arms wrapped around me. This was one of those movies that you had to pay attention to or else you would have no idea what was going on and I was having issues with that, because every 30 seconds it felt like Edward would kiss me or whisper sweet nothings into my ear; making me blush. My eyelids started to droop toward the end of the movie and Alice had Already fallen asleep along with Jasper. Edward was playing with the ends of my hair; that was last coherent memory I had.

.

.

.

When I woke up I realized I was sleeping against Edward's chest so I stayed still and kept my eyes shut trying to keep my breathing even. I could feel Edward running his fingers across my ribs and humming softly, almost silently. I smiled to myself, I felt like I could stay this way forever. I finally lifted my head to look at him and found him already watching me with a small smile.

"Good morning." he whispered.

"Good morning." I repeated.

I glanced over to find Alice's bad empty. I wonder where her and Jasper had gone.

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" I wondered.

"They went to go pick up some coffee from the food court. They left about ten minutes ago, they should be back any minute." he answered.

I sat up pushing the hair out of my eyes and taking in a deep breath. I stretched my arms above my head. I walked over to my suitcase picking a few things out of the floor and putting them inside it, when a sad thought came to mind; we were leaving today. I sat down on the floor and let that sink in, I just met Edward and I wasn't ready to give him up just yet. I heard the bed rustle slightly and then I felt Edward kneeling down next to me taking my face in his hands.

"What is it?" he murmured softly.

I looked up into his eyes and sighed almost defeated. "We're leaving today."

"I know," he said, " but I've been meaning to ask you, since we're leaving today as well, and since we both live in L.A. why don't you ride home with me?"

I just stared in disbelief and then I jumped up and hug him.

"I'd love that!" I cried.

Alice and Jasper walked in and smiled when they saw us sitting in the floor.

"Hey B, what's got you so happy." Alice asked.

"Edward offered to let me ride home with him.' I squealed. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me form behind, placing delicate kisses down my shoulder.

"Really, that's great!"

"But that means you're taking my car and if you hurt my car I will kill you with my bare hands." I warned.

"I won't relax!"

"Hmmmm feisty Bella… I like it." Edward whispered in my ear.

"So then Jasper gets to ride home with me! Yay!" she smiled.

"Hey, no funny business in my car either, I'm serious!"

"Alright , alright, there went all the fun." she said to herself.

.

We were all packed and ready and now I was just waiting for Edward to meet me so that we could go to the valet together to pick up his car.

Alice was waiting for Jasper as well. I heard a light knock at the door and I quickly picked my things up and wheeled them towards the door. I gave Alice a hug and told I'd see her when we got back.

When we walked to the valet Edward handed the man his ticket and he went to get it for us. When he pulled up, he was in an Audi R8.

"Holy shit, Edward, this is your car?" I shrieked.

"Indeed." he replied with a laugh.

And I thought I had a nice car.

He put our things in the trunk and came around to open my door. I walked as he walked around the front of the car, for a football player he really had some grace.

Once he was seated in the car he started the engine and he smiled when he heard the car purr. He revved the engine before hitting the gas. He grasped my hand and looked over at me with this adoring look in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed me lightly and turned his attention back to the road. I was glad I had over four hours of uninterrupted Edward time.

**Okay, so I know that took longer than expected but what can I say? And I know some of you are thinking that they are moving way too quickly but this is my story and things will move as fast or as slow as I want them to. Sometimes when you know you just know! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me some love!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I was glad I had over four hours of uninterrupted Edward time._

We had at least four hours to ourselves without traffic; and I was counting on the traffic. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Edward. So to my utter dismay I ended up falling asleep two hours into the drive. I was woken up to someone shaking my shoulder gently and the calling of my name.

"Bella, baby, wake up." the voice commanded.

I frowned slightly before reaching up and rubbing my eyes and looking up to see who was waking me up. I was greeted with Edward's green eyes staring intently at me.

"Jesus, it's like trying to wake the dead around here!" he laughed.

"Why are waking me up?" I wondered.

"Because," he stated matter-of-factly, " traffic is a bitch and I have been sitting in this damn car for 3 hours and I am fucking starving."

I finally took in my surroundings and realized that we were in the In-N-Out parking lot. Hell yes! Edward just scored major points! Now that I thought about it I was pretty damn hungry and I had to pee like a mother fucker. I climbed out of the car and met Edward around the car. I tightly grasped his hand; I wanted to make sure that everyone in this place knew who's man he was. We walked up to the glass doors and he held it open for me. The place was packed as usual so we would be here for fucking ever. We stood in line for five minutes before I decided that I couldn't hold it anymore so I told Edward what I wanted before I sprinted into the ladies room.

Once I handled my business I felt halfway better, I needed to eat something or I was going to turn into one of those people you saw on the Snickers commercial. I exited the restroom and spotted Edward sitting at an empty table; he glanced up and waved me over to the table. Right when he raised his hand and beckoned me to him I had glanced to his behind him to the left and saw 3 teenage girls faces fall when they realized he was taken. Haha bitches he's mine. And just to make it abundantly clear; when I reached the table I leaned over and pecked him gently on the lips and glanced back at their disappointed faces before taking my seat, content with myself.

"What's all that about, who are you shooting death glares at?" he whispered.

"Are you completely oblivious to the way you affect girls above the age of 13? My god, Edward you have women falling at your feet. But to answer your question I was making sure that these ladies know who you belong to."

"Oh so now I belong to you?" he asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I would hope so, and I would hope that if someone were showing their interest in me you would make it clear to them who I belong to." I murmured, wondering if I'd said too much.

"Bella, I belong to you just as much as you belong to me." he said smiling.

My stomach decided to make it known once again that it wanted some damn food to be out in it before it started eating away at itself. So I reached over and grabbed the receipt from under Edward's cup and glance at what order number we were. We had order 17. Then a heard a girl call out for number 16. Sweet Jesus it was about time!

Edward stood up as they called our number they checked his receipt before sliding the tray to him. He picked it up, turned on his heel and began walking quickly toward the table. He was looking dawn at the food; he was probably as hungry as I was. I noticed that one of the girls from the table behind us had gotten up and was walking toward Edward. She was taking in his state of momentary unawareness and decided to use it against him. I realized what she had planned before she did it and I probably could've warned him but my goddamn temper slowed me down. Right as I stood up she deliberately walked into Edward knocking our entire tray full of precious food to the ground.

As I was weaving through the crowd furiously to kill that little skank I could hear her nasally voice, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! Here; let me help you."

" That won't be necessary." I fumed.

"What?" she asked.

"I said that won't be necessary! Now I suggest that you take your air headed slutty self back to your fucking table and stop trying to impress my boyfriend or I will kick your ass." I growled.

She looked at me frightened before scurrying back to her friends with her head down.

I finally looked down at the mess that was laying at Edward's and my feet. The food was completely useless now it was completely ruined thanks to that fucking slut. I turned around again to give her a death glare and she cowered back slightly.

"Son of a bitch." I said.

"You can say that again." Edward laughed.

"What could possibly be amusing to you right now?" I asked frustrated.

"I'll tell you later, come on we are not waiting in this line again to order, let's go across the parking lot and through the drive thru we can sit in the car and eat." he took my hand before leading through the doors and as we passed the 3 girls I smiled slightly before waving my ahnd to give her a sarcastic wave."Bitch!" I snickered.

"Bella, chill." Edward warned.

"Alright, alright." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

.

.

.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going so when I finally took in my surroundings I realized that we were pulling into the parking lot of my condo. I looked over at Edward sort of shocked to find that he knew where I lived.

"Ummm… Edward, how do you know where my house is?" I whispered.

"Well since you were too zoned out to respond to my questions, I text Alice and she gave me the address and I punched it into my phone's GPS." he said; satisfied with himself.

"Oh, sorry about that, thank you though; for bringing me home."

"No problem, let's carry your things inside and then maybe the four of us can grab a bite to eat."

We lugged my bags into the condo and just dumped them in the hallway. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room watching TV when we walked in.

"Hey guys!" Jasper called.

"Hey, when did you guys get in?" Edward wondered.

"Oh we just got here about a half hour ago," Alice chimed in, "Bella's car goes pretty damn fast."

I was in the kitchen getting some water when she had said that and my head popped back into the room as I shot daggers from my eyes.

"Damn you, Alice I told you to be careful with my car!" I yelled.

"Relax psycho, your car is still in perfect condition." she retorted.

I sighed and shook my head in disapproval. I walked back into the living room and picked up my bags, then I dragged them all into my room and began to unpack. I had my back facing the door and I didn't hear anyone approach so I was startled when I felt a pair of arms wind themselves around my waist.

I turned to find Edward's face mere inches from my own. He leaned in painstakingly slow before placing a light kiss on my lips. I pulled away from and smiled while I went back to work. He took this time to glance around my room. He walked to my nightstand and picked up a picture frame that held a photo of Alice and I from our senior year. He smiled before strolling to my desk and looking at my collection of books and CD's I had lined up. He seemed so engrossed in my things; it was bizarre to me. He continued making his way around the bedroom stopping often to get a closer look at a photo or read something. I finished putting my clothes away so I went to see what Edward was intently staring at. As soon as I reached him I saw that he was smiling at a picture of my mom and I. It was right after I graduated and I went to spend part of my summer with her. Alice had come along too, but she had taken this picture.

"Is this your mom?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she lives in Jacksonville Florida. Alice and I had stayed with her the summer after graduation." I stated simply.

"Oh, you look a lot like her." he murmured.

He turned to face me and smiled at me while he reached down to cradle my face. He leaned down as I got on my tiptoes to kiss each other. It began slowly but quickly got heated. My fingers managed to braid themselves into his hair and he had his hands planted firmly on my hips. Then I heard footsteps, lightly skipping down the hall.

"Bella, Jasper and I want to kn-… Oh my god! Sorry! Never mind!" she said turning and running back to the living room.

We broke away from each other gasping for air and a blush was creeping onto my face because we'd been caught. I wiggled free of Edward's arms and went to find out what Alice wanted.

.

.

.

We decided we should all go to CPK's **(A/N: for those who don't know what that stands for it means California Pizza Kitchen and it's amazing!). **Since it was only a block away we walked there. I felt like, even though I was doing the simplest things, I was having the time of my life. Walking hand-in-hand with Edward while I laughed and joked with Alice I felt like life couldn't get any better than this.

After we ate our dinner, Alice suggested we walk down to the pier. Once we got within a hundred yards, Edward and Jasper thought it was a good idea to race each other to the end of the pier. To me that was like running a freaking marathon, but I guess to star athletes it was a walk in the park.

They broke into a sprint while Alice and I continued at our leisurely pace.

"So Bells, how does it feel?" Alice said, breaking my train of thought.

"How does what feel?"

"Not being single anymore. I mean, shit! The last real relationship you were in was senior year and you're a fucking junior in college!"

"I know, I know. I love it!" I said.

"And this time you've got a real man, he's nothing like that douche bag Mike. God! He was such an arrogant bastard! I can't believe you lost your virginity to him! I don't know what you saw in him." she ranted.

"I loved him Alice and we'd been together a year before I had sex with him. So shut the fuck up and stop trying to make me feel like a slut!"

"Well Bella, you knew Edward less than 12 hours before you had sex with him sooooo…" she muttered.

By this time Edward had jogged back over to me with a smile of victory plain on his face. He stopped and gave me a funny look before saying, "Wait, whose not a slut?"

"I'm not!" I hissed, glaring at Alice.

"Well I would hope not." he laughed.

Jasper came walking back to us with his head hung in shame. "Awww, baby it's okay, you're always a winner in my eyes." Alice consoled.

"Thanks." he smiled.

When we reached the end of the pier we just leaned against the railing watching the waves as they broke against the posts in the water. Another couple walked up and they were looking out; just like us. I then noticed that she had a small but noticeable baby bump, they were holding hands and she had the other hand rubbing her swollen belly. They looked so happy and perfect together. I took notice that she wasn't wearing a ring, I'd always wanted to be married before I had kids; but I held nothing against those who didn't wait.

Alice reached into her bag and fished out her camera.

She pranced over to them and said, " I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please take a picture of me and my friends?"

"Oh yeah sure." the boyfriend responded.

She handed him the camera and we all posed with a smile.

"How many do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, could you take about three more." Alice answered.

He snapped a few more and then handed the camera back to us.

"Thank you so much." Alice cheered.

"No problem."

The sun was beginning to set and the breeze had picked up. I felt chills course through my body. And Edward wrapped his arms around me rubbing them against mine trying to create friction.

I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. A small smile playing on my lips. I heard a camera shutter click and opened my eyes to find Alice snapping our picture.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Just documenting the experience." she clarified.

"Okay then." I laughed.

Alice and I agreed that it was getting cold so we towed the boys back to the condo.

We unlocked the door and went into the living room to watch TV. Alice and I threw ourselves onto the couch while Edward and Jasper went grab a beer out of the fridge. Edward came back and handed me my favorite beer Strawberry Blonde. I used my shirt to take off the top and when my tee rode up a little Edward eyed my belly ring. He reached down to touch it before smirking and shaking his head.

"When did you get that pierced?" he asked.

"I got it after graduation as a sort of rebellious thing; just saying that no one can control me anymore," I clarified, " my parents were pretty strict and didn't let me do much, so I did it to spite them."

"Oh that's cool… I think it's pretty damn sexy."

I looked down blushing and shaking my head.

He happened to glance at the picture on the end table next to the couch before frowning slightly and picking it up.

"Who's this?" Edward questioned.

"That's me and my older brother Emmett."

I could see why the photo would irritate him a little bit. We both had our arms wrapped around each other and we both had huge smiles on our faces it was at his birthday last year. So I guessed we looked like a couple; I gagged at the thought. I was surprised that Edward couldn't see the resemblance though, we both had dark hair and eyes and we both had our mom's smile.

"He's married to Rosalie, she's tall, blonde, and beautiful. I'm a bit jealous. I have become great friends with her."

"Oh, okay." he said, setting the picture down.

"I get together with him every Sunday to have dinner," I said, " Alice is going to come and she's bringing jasper, sooo I guess I'm bringing you along too."

Edward looked dazed and he stole a look back at the picture, his eyes widening with fear.

Emmett was a big guy; he was 6'6 and weighed over 200 pounds. He was really protective too so Edward had a right to look that way. Whenever I stood next to Emmett I felt like a midget because I was 5'4; more than a foot shorter than him and he doubled my weight.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Bella." he whispered.

"I know Edward, he won't do anything, I promise."

"But he's fucking huge!" he cried.

"Edward relax, he's not going to do anything unless I tell him to." I promised.

He still had terror written all over his face.

"I'll protect you." I laughed.

**A/N: Sooo what do y'all think ? I understand I took forever to update so I apologize for the wait, but I have so much going on for my senior year! I hope to hear good things from you! I worked hard on this chapter. Oh pssst! I have a secret to tell you: I even wrote part of this during class when I should've been doing work! LOL! Okay so next chapter Edward is going to meet Emmett! What so you think about that? Anything you'd like see? Leave me with your thought!**

**~ Caitlin 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not cool enough for that so we'll leave Stephenie Meyer to her amazing glory.**

**A/N: It's been too long my lovelies, I know I have deprived you and I hope I don't disappoint. I know I said that Edward would be meeting Emmett in this chapter but not yet, it will be shown in flashbacks, later! READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER OR YOU SHALL BE CONFUSED! Here it is, at long last I give you chapter 6!**

It had been a month since I had gotten back from Vegas, since I met my other half. Edward and I have been inseparable and just celebrated our one month anniversary. It was the middle of June and Edward had to start athletic training again three times a week. I went and sat in the bleachers for three hours every time just to watch him. School hadn't started yet for either of us so when he wasn't training we were with each other. Edward's birthday was next week and Alice had helped me plan an amazing night to spend together.

Here I was sitting in the same place I sat every Tuesday night; watching as Edward ran through drills with incredible accuracy and grace. It was getting pretty warm out so Edward's shirt was sticking to his chest and back from the sweat. He looked damn sexy! I wanted to yank him by his glorious sex hair into the locker room and do unspeakable things to him. But I'd have to wait until I got him home.

I swear it feels like every night we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, when I wasn't having female issues of course. We were so infatuated with each other, it was probably nauseating to others. We haven't said those three words that shall not be named. But I knew it was close on the horizon, so I would be content to just wait.

I was brought back to the present when the coach blew the whistle and shouted, "Shower up! Same time tomorrow!"

The team jogged into the tunnel leaving the coach while he packed up the equipment. I was making my way slowly down the bleachers trying to avoid killing myself.

"Excuse me Miss?"

I snapped my head up to find the coach walking toward me.

"Yes?"

"You're Edward's girl, right?" he asked .

"Yes I am." I blushed.

"Good, I just wanted you to know that I am so glad he found you. You're good for him, I've noticed an incredible improvement in his focus and determination since you've been around."

"Thank you!" I said, blushing deeper.

"Just don't break his heart, please. Lord knows what that girl Tanya did to him. He was a mess for months, almost lost his starting position," he continued, "Alright well I won't keep you any longer… oh and I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh my name is Bella and I'll take good care of Edward I promise."

"That's good to hear, and I'm Lane, Lane Kiffin."

I smiled and continued on my way. I would ask about this Tanya girl later. I was waiting in the parking lot when I finally saw Edward emerge from behind the door. His hair was still wet from his shower and he was shaking it out; I couldn't help but grin at the sight laid before me. When he looked up our eyes met, he smiled and winked at me.

He opened the door and threw his bag over the seat into the bag and hopped in. he leaned over and placed a light kiss on my lips. He started the car and sped off headed for home.

As soon as we pulled into a parking space next to Alice's canary yellow Porsche. I jumped out and walked around the front of the car waiting for Edward to join me. We walked into my condo to find Alice and Jasper lounging on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice, I'm going to make dinner, are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah Sounds great."

"Oh, Jazz, coach said conditioning starts next Monday for you." Edward added.

I skipped into my room and threw my bag onto my bed. I slipped out of my jeans and put on a pair of sweat-shorts. I turned around to find Edward sprawled across my bed watching me. I shook my head and went back out making my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out everything I would need to make a yummy grilled chicken salad.

After I finished grilling the chicken, I began cutting up lettuce, spinach, onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms. I even went to extra mile and made homemade dressing.

I carried the large bowl into the dining room and set it on the table and headed back to grab plates, silverware and napkins. I carried that in as well before zipping back into the kitchen almost forgetting the iced tea I'd made. I also snatched up four glasses. Once I set the table I called out for everyone and they came walking in quickly.

"Wow, B, this looks great! You should've asked for help, this looks like a lot of work." Alice cried.

"It's nothing." I muttered.

"It looks great, baby." Edward whispered, as he kissed my cheek.

We were all focused on our food when Jasper piped up,

"So, Edward, how was dinner with Bella's brother and his wife?" he chuckled.

"Oh, Emmett and Rosalie? They're great, Rosalie is such a great person as is Emmett and he's funny as hell." he laughed.

My mind wandered back to that night. I remembered getting ready while Edward sat on my bed wringing his hands with a worried look on his face.

"Relax, Baby, it's gonna be fine." I consoled.

"But he's your brother and he could kill me with the flick of his wrist. I mean, he's all muscle and once he finds out that I had sex with his little sister after knowing her less than 24 hours I'm sure he won't hesitate to kill me!" he rambled.

I giggled and placed my hands on both sides of his face and kissed his forehead.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him and don't worry, remember I'll protect you, I know all his weak spots after all I have known him for 21 years."

I shook my head coming back to the present. That night went well and as I had predicted I didn't even need to protect him.

.

.

.

After we'd finished with dinner Edward helped me clear the table and do the dishes. Then we retreated to my room. Alice and Jasper had long since gone to her room and were doing god knows what. Edward and I laid lazily across my bed not talking much but just being in each other's company.

Then I remembered what Lane Kiffin had said to me, "Lord knows what that girl Tanya did to him." echoed through my head. I turned over on my side to face Edward and looked at me with a small smile.

"Edward I have a question." I stated.

"You can ask me anything and I'll give you an honest answer." he murmured.

"Who's Tanya?" I whispered.

I watched his face contort with a mixture of anger, hurt and resentment. His eyes hardened at my question.

"How do you know about her?" he growled.

"Well your coach was talking to me after practice and he said that he's noticed an improvement in your focus and determination since we've been together and he said 'Please don't break his heart. Lord knows what that girl Tanya did to him.' I quoted.

He nodded before meeting my eyes.

"She is my ex-girlfriend." he whispered.

"What did she do to you?" I asked, running my fingers down his cheek.

"It's a pretty fucked up situation."

"I can handle it." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay," he relented, "Well we had been dating since our senior year and it was now our freshman year in college. We were in love or so I'd thought. I was her birthday and she said she was sick and didn't feel like going out. So I thought I would surprise her with dinner. So after practice I went out and bought her two dozen tulips; they were her favorite; and I ordered to-go from her favorite restaurant. On my way over to her apartment I tried to call her to make sure she was home but she didn't answer," Edward's expression was livid.

"I pulled in and saw her car parked in the normal spot so I figured she had just gone to sleep. I headed up the stairs and when I reached the door I could hear noise coming from the other side, but I guessed it was the TV." he choked, " When I went inside I flipped the lights on and saw Tanya on the couch fucking my teammate Tyler." he stopped talking momentarily clenching his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. I went to speak but he cut me off.

"That was the noise I heard. Tanya jumped yelling at Tyler to get the hell out and crying telling me that she was sorry, but she never saw me because of my hectic football schedule, she tried to blame me!" he yelled, " She said she needed someone to love her. She kept apologizing and crying, she tried to come hug me. I threw my hands up and backed up. I threw the flowers in her face and the food at her feet making a huge mess; not that she didn't deserve it and I said, 'Happy Birthday you fucking bitch.' and walked out the whole way to the car she cried my name and kept saying how sorry she was. She called, text, and left me voicemails for weeks, none to which I responded, she finally got the picture after a month and a half of zero contact. I went home and cried like a baby into my pillow. I loved her with every fiber of my being, I thought she was the one. I gave her everything I had we lost our virginity to each other. Now the thought of her makes me sick." he sighed, now tired from his speech.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I really and truly am. I would never EVER do that to you! I'll never hurt you I swear. I hope you know that." I vowed.

"I know." he whispered into my hair.

I kept running my hand through his hair or down his cheeks he hadn't completely calmed down yet so I was letting him have some time. He lifted his head from where he had been resting it and leaned into me; looking for comfort. I wanted to go find that skanky bitch and beat the shit out of her for doing that to him.

Edward said something but it was muffled against my skin.

"Huh?" I said.

"Tell me about your past boyfriends, I want to know about them… please." he murmured.

I'd never deny Edward anything but this request caught me off guard. I only had one ex to talk about. He'd left me so scarred. I felt the tears welling and I hadn't even said anything yet. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know if I could do it without falling completely apart.

Edward looked up into my eyes, and worry creased his brow.

"Bella, baby! What's wrong? It's okay, you don't have to tell me, never mind."

"No, no it's okay. I want to tell you! You deserve to know, you told me about Tanya." I whispered.

I sniffled and took a deep breath, preparing myself for this.

"I started dating Mike Newton two months after I moved to Washington. We were both juniors and he played baseball. He was popular, had a nice car, he had everything at his fingertips. Girls drooled over him, yet he picked me, there were plenty of other willing girls that were far prettier than me." Edward snorted at my comment. " I became friends with Alice quickly and later met Lauren and Jessica." Their names causing bile to rise in my throat. "Alice and I were best friends and told each other everything. She was so happy for me when I started dating Mike. He gave me everything I wanted; constantly showering me with gifts. I was so in love with him we had been together for about a year and he had never asked about having sex. I thought it was weird. So I brought it up once and he just told me that he thought I wasn't ready. He'd played it off, if only I'd known." I swallowed back my tears.

"It was a rare occasion , but we were at my house after school watching a movie and my parents were at work. So we were alone and we starting making out. One thing led to another and I lost my virginity to him that night. God! I was so young and naïve. He told me how much he loved me that we would be together forever and I believed him. Our relationship changed a lot after that, we had sex a lot. More than a normal teenage couple. He expected it from me, like that was all he wanted me for. Once he dragged me to his car at lunch and made me have sex with him, I tried to fight him, but I finally relented and gave him what he wanted.' I stopped talking, trying to steady my breathing. Edward looked pissed. "After he was finished he told me to get the fuck out of the car and that he'd call me later. Well, instead of calling me he showed up at my house and came inside. Pinning me against the door saying, 'If you ever try to deny me what's mine again I swear I will make you wish you'd never been born." I quoted him exactly, I'd never forget those words. By now I was sobbing, Edward kept running his hand up and down my back.

"The next day he showed up with a bouquet of flowers. Everyone thought he was being sweet little did they know he was an asshole. I decided that I couldn't be with him anymore. So after school I tried to talk to him and when I told him that I wanted to break up, he slapped me across the face. I never told anyone except Alice why I had a busted lip. He would follow me around school or text me saying he was sorry relentlessly, but I was done. He tried to make it look like I was the bad guy because he'd walk around school sad all the time."

I stopped talking, catching my breath, "It was close to prom and my best guy friend Jacob asked me and as soon as Mike found out he was furious. He said I was embarrassing him and that I was going to regret this." The tear were making another debut. "I ignored him and went anyway, I had bought a beautiful dress and Jake had gotten for us and all of our friends. We showed up and the principal announced the winners of prom king and queen, which was no surprise Mike and Jessica. Once the crowns were on their heads she sauntered up to the microphone and looked right at me and said, ' This is for you Swan, I'd just like to make it known that the whole time mike and Bella were together, he was sleeping with me and Lauren." I was crying into my hands, but I continued. "Mike just stood there with a smug fucking smile and then they walked off the stage. That was the last interaction I had with them, I graduated with honors no thanks to them and moved here. I wanted a new beginning. I felt so stupid because I'd given him everything and he was sleeping with my so-called friends. He made me feel so worthless and stupid. He used me and let the entire class know." I cried into Edward's shoulder, he stroked my hair trying to console me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You are not worthless and you are not stupid. I hope you know that I would never cheat on you, NEVER. I wouldn't ever wish that feeling of hurt and betrayal on anyone. You are beautiful and smart and I'm beyond lucky to have you."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. We had just laid ourselves out there and shared our most well kept secrets with each other. We had just seen each other's vulnerable sides and neither of us had run away.

I think I was ready to admit to myself that I loved Edward.

**URGENT: I plan on changing the name of this story to " The Vegas Lights Are Blinding" just because it's come to my attention that the one I had before is overused and annoying so I have an original. Be sure to remember when you are looking for an update from me.**

**A/N: Alright so I know I've taken far too much time with this chapter but I have no excuse but to say that life is at fault. I'm a senior in high school and have so much going on I feel like writing is the only time I can take a moment and breath. Which obviously isn't often enough haha. So to the point, I know the original plan was to have Edward and Emmett meeting in this chapter but you'll soon find out how it went. Soooooo … what do you think about their pasts? How big of a whore is Tanya; how much do you want to punch her in the face and rip out her nasty hair? And how big of an asshole is Mike? I know I sort of down played Bella's abusive relationship with Mike but it is what it is so we aren't going to go into that any further. Let's light our torches and sharpen our pitchforks so we can kill those bitches! Okay enough with the violent tendencies. Next chapter will be Edward's birthday extravaganza! Reviews make me want to write more and it's almost better than having Edward run his finger through your hair… yeah right… like he does for Bella so often in my story… But seriously leave me with your thoughts! Lots of love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously known as What Happens In Vegas! Don't forget I changed the title!**

_We had just laid ourselves out there and shared our most well kept secrets with each other. We had just seen each other's vulnerable sides and neither of us had run away._

_I think I was ready to admit to myself that I loved Edward._

_**I can't take take take no more never felt like felt like this before c'mon get me get me on the floor DJ whatchu whatchu waiting for. Whoa, oh , oh-**_

I snatched my phone off of the night stand and hastily pressed the TALK button. I knew who it was by the god-awful ring tone they had insisted I set for them.

"This better be good, Alice!" I hissed.

"It is! Listen, I need you to meet me at the condo by ten o'clock so we can decorate this place and get beautified for the party tonight." Alice chirped.

"Oh for the love of everything holy! You called me at this ungodly hour to have me home at a certain time? Who are you? My mother? And the party isn't even until seven thirty…. tonight!"

"I know Bells, but you have to look fan-fucking-tastic for Edward's birthday! Jeez! Did Edward keep you up all night, you are grouchy!"

"As a matter of fact he did, and I enjoyed every second." I said back.

Now I felt Edward begin to chuckle next to me. He rolled over to face me and continued laughing.

"Look I have to go I'll meet you at home at ten." I muttered.

"Okay bye!"

I set my phone down and snuggled back up to Edward's chest, letting my hands run down his bare chest. I'd spent the night at Edward's last night and I didn't sleep much, if you know what I mean. I lifted my head up to kiss him lightly.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered.

"Thank you, gorgeous." he laughed.

"How does it feel to be 22?"

"No different than 21 felt except this year I'm lucky enough to celebrate it with you."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Are you hungry? I'll make you a big birthday breakfast."

"No, no let's go out. You spoil me too much. How about we go to a restaurant and then I'll drop you off at your house."

"Alright, I'm gonna shower really quick… care to join me Cullen?" I smiled and threw a pillow at him.

"My god woman you are insatiable."

"Well, it's you fault for being great in the sheets and last night you were definitely not complaining." I giggled, "If I remember correctly."

I sat up and leaped from the bed taking the sheet with me to cover my naked form. I skipped to the bathroom and turned the water on, waiting for Edward to crack and come get in with me.

I stepped into the shower, letting the steam envelop me. I leaned my head back letting the water wet my hair and face when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. He leant forward and began kissing my exposed neck. Gently nipping and sucking on my skin. I giggled at the sensation he had sent coursing through my body.

He backed me up until I met the cool tile, I finally brought my head up and planted my lips on Edward's. His tongue darted out to touch my lips; wanting in. I gave him access, and met his tongue with my own. His hands reached around gripping my ass and he lifted me up wrapping my legs around him. I moaned into his mouth. He moved so that we were both beneath the water. We continued this way and he slowly set me back on my feet. After a few more minutes he pulled away from me. I pouted in frustration.

He gripped my shoulders before turning me around so I was facing away from him. He pushed me up so I was pressed against the wall. I felt his knee nudge my legs apart.

I gasped with the sudden realization of what he was after. He hushed me gently before sweeping my wet hair away from my shoulder blades. He kissed me down my spine causing me to shiver. He stood up and I could feel him press up against my back. His hands slid around my waist and rested on my hips. I bent forward slightly making it easier for him.

I could feel him at my entrance now. He kissed my neck before plunging deep inside me. I cried out, slamming my hands against the tile wall, there was nothing for me to hold onto. Edward was breathing heavily into my ear. He grunted my name pulling ay my hair.

I let my hand lull back reveling in this greatness. Edward continued to determinedly thrust into me. I reached around wrapping my arms around his neck. Even though I wasn't facing toward him I could only imagine the priceless look on his face. I could feel my legs begin to quiver and stomach tightened. Edward yanked my hair a bit rougher and I dug my nails into the back of his neck. And I came undone completely. Crying out is name as my fingers continued their violent descent down his neck. Edward moaned from behind me and came undone himself, spilling deep within me. Before he was completely finished the water went absolutely frigid. Causing Edward to jump back, pulling himself from me roughly and he continued to spill down my back and legs.

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry Bella!" he said trying to rinse it off with that damn cold water.

"It's fine just… ugh this water… let me clean up and then we should get going."

"I'm really sorry, babe. That's got to be disgusting." "It's okay really! But we need to hurry or I'll be late and Alice will have my head."

Edward washed his hair and body before hopping out.

By the time I came out of the bathroom to get dressed he was already clothed and he was leaning over tying his Nike's. He looked up running his hand through his hair as he walked over to where I stood before kissing me gently.

"Are you okay?" he wondered, letting his finger trail down my cheek.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well. I kind of just yanked out of you, I wasn't exactly gentle about it either. And then I got cum on your back."

"I'm fine, seriously. You didn't hurt me and as for my back, it's squeaky clean thanks to a wonderful thing called soap."

"Okay." he sighed.

I walked out to the living room to retrieve my overnight bag and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a teal tank top with gems on it. I slipped my feet into a matching pair of sandals. I pulled the brush through my dark hair, blow drying it so that it was wavy. I braided my bangs to keep them out of my face before pinning them with a bobbi pin. I could hear Edward pacing outside the door getting impatient. He was probably starving and I was keeping him.

I pulled the door open and Edward looked up startled.

"You look good baby." he murmured, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I can do my makeup in the car."

"Okay, let's go."

He grasped my hand and led me out the door locking it quickly. Edward walked me to my door holding it open for me and then he put my bag in the trunk. As soon as we were on the road I pulled my purse into my lap rummaging through it to find my makeup. I put on some light foundation and mascara then swiped on some lip gloss. Once I looked up from my mirror I looked over at Edward. He caught my gaze and smiled crookedly, knocking the breath out of me. He still managed to make me lose my train of thought whenever he smile like that.

We pulled into the parking lot of Mariasol. There was a covered patio and you could see the waves break on the shore from it.

Edward led me inside where we were greeted by our hostess. I was looking down at my phone when I heard _her _voice.

"Hi and welcome to Mariasol's. table for two?"

I'd know that damn voice anywhere. My head shot up, my eyes shooting daggers.

Edward felt me tense up, he looked down meeting my eyes for only a second. His brow furrowed in confusion, sensing my distress he wrapped his arm protectively around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Bella Swan?" she said, sounding genuinely surprised, although there was nothing genuine about her.

"Jessica." I growled.

"O-M-G! I can' believe this, what are you doing out here? It's so good to see you!" she said, coming out form behind the counter, "Dang girl you are even more beautiful than I remember, and hot damn! Who is this fine man?" Jessica tried to come hug me, but I put my hand out to stop her.

"Are you fucking serious?" I screeched, "After everything you did to me and you have the nerve to act like we're friends? How dare you! We will NEVER be friends. And as for him, you'll never have the honor of knowing him, so stay the fuck away from him. If you even think about trying to pull something and I'll beat the shit out of you! Now back up because you're in my space and seat us, because I'd like to enjoy breakfast with MY boyfriend."

"Um, okay, uhh… right this way." she stuttered.

Jessica quickly sat us out on the patio with a private table. She placed the menus gingerly in front of us. I picked it up browsing trough it. She took a step back.

"Um, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Leave Jessica." I hissed.

She scurried away like a dog with its tail between its legs to go tend to her wounds. As soon as she was out of sight I set the menu down, sighing heavily and putting my head in my hands.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

"Please, just give me a moment." I said.

I felt his hands gently wrap around my wrists prying them from my face. I looked up at him, attempting to give him a smile, but failing miserably.

"Baby, we can go somewhere else." he said.

"No, no. I want to stay. I'm not going to let a two-faced slut ruin your birthday. You've been telling that you've always wanted to come here so we shouldn't let her take that away. She doesn't deserve it."

"Alright." he sighed.

.

.

.

"So you're telling me that two-faced fugly whore tried to hug you and act like you were friends?" Alice screamed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." I muttered.

"That's worse then having knock-off Chanel." she said, disgustedly.

I had to laugh at that.

After having breakfast Edward dropped me off at my condo, kissing me and telling me he was sorry about the run-in with Jessica. It wasn't his fault she's a slut, but it pissed me off that I still let her get to me. Now that I've grown up since my last encounter with the whore I had no problem punching her in the face. In high school, relationships are different, but now I've found Edward and I hope he's it for me. It scares me that she knows that I'm with Edward, because she's always had a ting for wanting what is mine. And I'll be damned if she thinks she can lay one dirty finger on him.

I shook my head; coming back to the present. It was three o'clock and we had an appointment at Rosalie's posh hair salon. Rosalie was all about presenting yourself physically as best you could, so she opened her own salon and now she has at least ten stores along the California coast.

Alice wanted to get a mani-pedi, waxed, hair cut, and style. I just trudged along with her knowing I wasn't getting out of it.

I helped Alice put up the last of the decorations and confirmed that Bite Catering Couture **(A/N: actual catering company in Santa Monica) **would arrive at six thirty.

"Bella, let's go! Rose said she's ready for us!" Alice trilled from her room.

I grabbed my purse and my keys, then met her at the door.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"What?"

"The keys? I'm driving, Bella." she said sternly.

"Ugh! Whatever!" I pouted, shoving my keys into my purse.

.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out. Alice handed the man standing in valet her keys, yeah Rosalie is _that_ posh. We walked in and were greeted, then taken into the back getting the painful stuff out of the way. Alice and I held each other's hands during the waxing of the promise land.

"Fucking Christ!" I had yelled out. The woman just giggled, yeah laugh it up bitch.

Once we had our nails done Rosalie started on our hair, giving me fresh layers and curling my hair softly. Alice had her hair straightened and teased. A young girl wearing too much perfume named Gianna did our makeup flawlessly.

"You're coming to Edward's party tonight, right, with Emmett?" I wondered.

"And miss the chance to see your delicious man, hell yes I'm coming." Rosalie laughed.

I giggled, god did everyone have the hots for Edward?

"Okay," I said walking over to the register, "What's the damage?" I asked, holding out my credit card.

"Not a chance, Bella." Rosalie snapped, "You two are my sisters, and I don't charge family."

"Thanks Rose! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah."

We arrived at the condo in one piece and it wasn't because of Alice's driving, let me tell ya. The moment the door clicked shut she sprinted into her room, emerging hardly minutes later in a canary yellow dress complete with matching yellow heels. She looked like she just stepped off of the runway.

She yanked me into my closet, thrusting a blue and black strapless dress- I didn't even know I owned- into my hands, along with strappy silver heels.

"Go, put this on." she demanded.

I was walking into my bathroom when I heard the door bell chime. I glanced at my clock on the nightstand, it read 6:30.

"Shit." Alice cursed, " It's got to be the food, I'll be right back. Hurry we've got less than 30 minutes to finish getting ready."

I stripped out of my clothes, pulling the dress up and zipping it the best I could, and slipped my feet into the death traps.

I walked into the living room, in search of Alice.

"Alice, I need you to zip me up." I called.

"Let me help you with that gorgeous." my favorite voice murmured from behind me. I felt his hands on my back, gently tugging the zipper up.

I turned around and got on my toes kissing him lightly.

"You look absolutely exquisite, Isabella." he whispered into my hair.

Damn him, he knows what it does to me when he uses me whole name. he knew just how to make me squirm.

"Thank you," I blushed, " You're looking rather handsome yourself."

"Thanks, Love." he said, keeping his arms around my waist.

He pulled away from me, looking at the room.

"You guys sure know how to throw a party."

"Alice." I answered.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I wish you hadn't gone to so much trouble for me."

"Stop. It wasn't any trouble so hush. And I'd do anything for you." I whispered.

"Anything?" he asked, his voice strained and seeping with venom.

"Of course, Edward, what's bothering you?"

"Then, please, tell me what in god's name _she_ is doing here." he growled.

I whipped my head around scanning the room for who he was referring. Then I zeroed in on Alice hugging a tall, beautiful, strawberry blonde woman.

"Oh! I'm so glad you could make it Tanya." Alice shrieked.

Now I was fuming as well, what the fuck was going on around this place?

Tanya turned to scan the room and her eyes stopped on Edward, looking at him like he was the last man on the planet. Bitch better get the fuck off.

"Oh my gosh! Edward? How are you?" she cried, walking toward him.

Oh hell nah! It's about to get crazaaaayyyyy up in this bitch!

**A/N: Ahhhh shit! What is up with these damn whore's ruining the moment? I think someone is about to get their extensions yanked out! Alright! First thing's first, the title of this story has obviously been changed, if you read the note at the top you'd know that. I know it's been like a bazillion years since I've updated and I won't waste your time with my lame excuses, but I will say that I'm here now and the updates won't be as stretched as they have been. I PROMISE! Also, all the outfits, hairstyles and places visited will be on my blog (Link on my profile). SO? What did ya'll think about this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? What do you think will happen when Tanya gets confronted? Let me know with a review, it'll make Chapter 8 be here faster, and I know you hate the cliffies, so get to typing! Leave me some love, my beauties!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, the lovely Stephenie Meyer does! **

"_Then, please, tell me what in god's name she is doing here." he growled._

_I whipped my head around scanning the room for who he was referring. Then I zeroed in on Alice hugging a tall, beautiful, strawberry blonde woman._

"_Oh! I'm so glad you could make it Tanya." Alice shrieked._

_Now I was fuming as well, what the fuck was going on around this place? _

_Tanya turned to scan the room and her eyes stopped on Edward, looking at him like he was the last man on the planet. Bitch better get the fuck off._

"_Oh my gosh! Edward? How are you?" she cried, walking toward him._

_Oh hell nah! It's about to get crazaaaayyyyy up in this bitch!_

As Tanya made her over to where we stood my hand crept to Edward's trying to soothe him; I could fee; him quivering. I stepped in front of him in an attempt to shield him from her.

"Edward!" Tanya shrilled, "Happy birthday!"

As she raised her arms to hug him, I stepped forward stopping her. She looked down at me - yeah she was tall - before looking back at Edward.

"Who's your little friend?" she asked, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward growled.

"I was invited, silly, and of course I wanted to wish you a _very _happy birthday!"

"Invited?" I scoffed, "By who?"

"Alice invited me… Edward aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Tanya, this is my _beautiful _girlfriend, Isabella," Edward said, : Now I'd like for you to leave, after all, this is _my _party."

"Uh, first of all Alice invited me and unless she tells me to leave, I'm not going anywhere. And second, beautiful?" she said in disdain, " I wouldn't go that far, I mean, brown mousy hair and eyes, average body, she's pretty fucking boring. You could do so much better!"

Alice came bouncing up handing Tanya her a drink as I said, "I'd rather be boring than look like I was made in China, with your fake boobs, fake hair, and by the looks of it a little too much botox." by now I was in her face, " and I'd rather be boring than be a lying, cheating SLUT!" I spat.

"Bella, please." Edward began tugging my arm, trying to bring me back to him.

"Bella, is there a problem?" Alice asked, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah Isa_bella_, is there a problem?" Tanya hissed.

"Yes! There is a fucking problem! Tanya, is Edward's ex, she _cheated_ on him! This is Edward's party and he does NOT want her here and she refuses to leave."

Alice looked from me to Edward and then to Tanya. She smirked slightly and said, "Well, it seems like you are no longer welcome here so let me show you the way out."

"But we're friends!" she cried.

"Obviously we aren't because, Bella is my _best friend_ and if you cheated on my _best friend's _boyfriend then you are no friend of mine. So don't let the door hit you in the ass, slut."

By now the room had fallen completely silent. You could hear a pen drop.

"You fucking bitch!" Tanya screeched.

And then she did the unthinkable. Tanya threw her drink in Alice's face, there was an audible gasp from the few people that were here. Before I had the chance to lunge for her, Alice raised her tiny hand and smacked Tanya in the face, making a resounding noise.

Alice's dress was ruined, her hair had gone flat, and her make up already running down her cheeks. She turned and darted down the hall, Jasper hot in her trail, before her door slammed I heard a sob escape her lips. I saw red.

Tanya was still cradling her face when I reached for her hair, I didn't find any purchase though because it came out with a light tug. _I fucking knew it was fake._ So I decided to just grab hold on her dress, throwing her to the ground and tearing the dress in the process, not that I gave a flying fuck. My hands immediately clenched into fists and were flying at her face.

"You" punch "Stupid" punch "bitch" punch.

I felt a pair of strong and strangely familiar arms wrap around my waist pulling me off of her.

"Whoa, whoa! Bella Bear, chillax!"

It was Emmett. When the hell did he get here?

"Tanya, get the fuck out!" I heard Edward yell from somewhere behind me.

Then Rosalie came into view, she pulled Tanya by what little real hair she had and dragged her to the door and literally kicked her out. The front door slammed shut and Rosalie rubbed her hands together as of trying to rid them of dirt.

All of our guests were just gaping at us. I turned around to find Edward, he was just standing there looking at his shoes.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. About her showing up, about me… hitting her…" I trailed off.

"Hey it's not your fault and she deserves to be punched a few times, just… not by a man." he said quietly.

"Always the gentlemen." I laughed, "Look, I need to go check on Alice."

"Yeah, go. I'm totally fine. Tell her I'm sorry, even if it's not my fault." he murmured.

"Okay."

I made my way down the hallway; as I neared Alice's door I could hear her crying. I knocked quietly before easing the door open. I saw Jasper's back with Alice's arms wrapped around him, her face buried in his chest, he was rubbing her back and stroking her matted hair.

"Ali…" I whispered, " Are you okay?"

She looked up, my eyes meeting her red ones, mascara trailing down her cheeks. Good thing Jasper was wearing a black shirt or he'd be shit out of luck.

"Bella," she wailed, flinging herself at me, her cries softened after a minute.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I kicked her ass for you."

"You did?" she asked, bringing her head up, surprise filling her eyes.

"Yup, and Rose kicked her out… literally."

She actually laughed at that.

She looked over at Jasper, "Why don't you go enjoy the party. I'm just going to get cleaned up and then I'll be back out there."

"Are you sure, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, go." she insisted, pushing him toward the door.

"Alright come on, let's get you cleaned up." I muttered, nudging her into the bathroom.

I pushed her down in front of the vanity before grabbing a wipe and began gently wiping away all of her smeared makeup. Once her face was clean I ran the brush through her dark hair. I glanced up looking into mirror, seeing Alice's reflection. She was staring back at me with a weird expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing.. .just… thank you, for doing this. I mean, you shouldn't be stuck in my room cleaning up a mess that is essentially my fault. You should be out there enjoying the party with Edward." she whined, "Bella, I swear if I'd known I would've NEVER invited her. We met while I was out buying party favors last week, I just acted on impulse and told her to come. I'm really sorry B. I never would try to hurt you… or Edward! You know that right?"

"Oh, Ali!" I groaned, wrapping my arms around her petite body, "I know, I know. You don't have anything to apologize for, you couldn't have known, but if you insist on apologizing, tell it to Edward. And as for this, " I gestured toward our reflection, " Of course I have to do it, you're my best friend, so I'm going to have your back no matter what, whether you like it or not." I finished.

"I love you, Bella." Alice whispered.

"I love you too Ali."

.

There was a soft rap at the door, before Rosalie emerged from behind it.

"Okay, so tell me why I just dragged an ugly ass slut with a bad weave out the door?" she laughed, before turning serious, "No, I mean _really_ did you see that bitch's hair?"

"Rose! Focus!" I yelled, Alice giggled.

"Okay, sorry… but seriously what the fuck? I walk in and find one best friend running down the hall in tears and the other beating the shit out of some bitch with nappy hair!"

"Enough with the hair! Let me fill you in."

After I told her a slightly condensed version she bolted out the door only to return a minute later with a pouty expression.

"She already left, I want to kick her ass too. No one fucks with my friends and then gets off that easy. Although I've got to hand it to you Bella, you did a fine job if you ask me. But if I ever see her out in the street, I will cut a bitch!" she warned.

"Oh my god, stop acting like you're trying to act all hard. It just doesn't work with your platinum blonde hair and five inch stilettos." I laughed.

I just put the finishing touches on Alice's makeup, as she finished her own hair.

"Rose will you find me a dress to match these yellow Louboutin's? I did spend seven hundred dollars to have my outfit ruined by a tramp." Alice fumed.

Rose came back holding a sexy, very Alice style dress. It was had a yellow corset top, the bottom was black and poofy, falling mid-thigh.

"Perfect." she purred, "You guys can go. I've kept you holed up inhere long enough. I'll come join the rest of the people in a few, Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Rose and I emerged from the hallway spotting the guys.

"How is she?" Jasper pressed.

"She's fine. Good as new… maybe even better. She'll be out in just a minute, she was changing into a diff-"

"Fuck me sideways." I heard Jasper mutter under his breath.

My head snapped around to find, Alice making her way over to us looking radiant, as if the incident never happened.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah Jazz, I'm good!" she smiled, " and Edward I'm really sorry about inviting Tanya."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault!"

"I know! But I still feel bad." she pouted.

"Alice, " Edward said, placing his hands on her shoulders, 'It's okay!"

"Alright fine, let's get the party going, where the fuck is the music?" she shouted.

She bounced over to the stereo letting the loud music flood the speakers.

Edward pulled my hips gently, his hands resting at my waist. I turned to face him continuing to sway to the beat. I looked up, my eyes meeting his green ones. I brought my lips to him feeling the fire inside me growing with every second.

He pulled back whispering my name against my lips. He pulled away again leaning down to look me directly in the eyes. I could see him waging a war in his head. He had a mix of fear and utter adoration in his eyes. We'd stopped dancing but his hands remained wrapped around me.

Edward opened his mouth to speak and closed it, averting his eyes to the floor. I used my finger to make him look at me again.

"Tell me." I begged.

"Bella, I… I've wanted to tell you this for awhile. I don't know how you'll react. I don't expect you to say it back just yet, but I want you to know that… I… I love you Bella… so much! And it scares the shit out of me." he confessed.

My jaw dropped, as tears filled my eyes.

_Oh my god… holy shit… mother fuck! Do something dumbass!_

I flung myself at him, snaking my arms around his neck.

'Oh my god, Edward! I love you too, so, so much!" I cried.

"Oh thank Jesus! He sighed, laughing. I kissed him hard, feeling him smile against my lips.

.

.

.

By the time the guests left It was well past midnight, and I was exhausted and my head was throbbing. Edward kept a blinding smile plastered to my face all night. He'd tell me he loved me every thirty seconds. He'd walk past me and whisper in my ear. I'd checked my phone and found a text from him, he was turning me too a puddle of goo.

After I saw Emmett and Rosalie out and finished cleaning up I dragged Edward to my room telling him I was tired. I washed my face and changed into sweats and my UCLA t-shirt. I trudged back into the room and collapsed onto the bed. Edward snuggled up to me putting my face on his chest.

'Baby, you feel hot.' he worried, his hand coming up to feel my forehead. ' I think you've got a fever."

"I know, I feel like shit.'" I muttered.

He jumped out of bed and launched himself into the bathroom rattling around in the cabinets. He came back carrying a bottle of Tylenol, a cup filled with water and a damp hand towel. He kneeled next to my side of the bed handing my two pills and the glass.

"Here, love take these." he kissed my cheek.

I laid back and he placed the towel across my forehead and came back to lay next to me.

"Good night. I love you." he whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too."

.

When I woke in the morning I wished I hadn't. I felt ten times worse my throat felt like it had been lit on fire, my fever had come back and I could hardly swallow the juice Edward forced me to drink. I knew exactly what it was; I had strep throat. I've had strep throat 3 times and I felt like dying every time.

By the afternoon I had visited the emergency room and was on strong antibiotics. Edward stayed with me while I slept with my head in his lap, watching movies as he lazily stoked my hair.

" Do you need anything, Love?" he asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"No." I croaked, "Thank you, for staying with me."

"Anything for you."

.

After about a week I was feeling normal again, but I was still on antibiotics. A week without having my lovely Edward time was a bunch of bullshit so as soon as I felt okay, I jumped his bones. Edward and I had resumed our normal routine of never leaving each other's sides Everything was starting to fall into place, I couldn't be happier and to top it off he loved me!

He fucking loves me!

**A/N: Alright all I'm gonna say about lack of updates is that shit happens! Okay? Life is a beeeeyotch sometimes. But now that I finally got around to it, what do you think? A ton of shit went down in this chapter, Tanya got fucked up because she deserved it, Edward and Bella finally said the L word! And of course it was Edward's party duh! I'm so excited to get this story going, the plot is going to thicken in the next chapter! I may or may not have put an underlying message in there, let's see how many can catch on. Don't think too hard about it though. So to get you guys to review I have resorted to bribery, I will send everyone a teaser for the next chapter, if you send me some love! Also, check out the outfits for and hair on my blog (Link on my profile). So hit the Review button down there and tell me your thoughts and I'll give you a gift in return.**


End file.
